Caballo perdedor
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: AU/¿Bajo la luz de la ciudad?,... bajo ella hay muchas, muchas cosas...
1. Muescas en la pared

**Caballo perdedor**

**Capítulo 1**

**Muescas en la pared  
><strong>

Se limpió el sudor que resbalaba por su quijada. Sólo faltaba un poco más, sólo un poco más. Delante de ella, tras su rival y las cuerdas que encerraban ese pequeño mundo cargado de violencia y sangre, Midori contaba con los dedos en alto.

Sólo diez segundos.

"Puedo hacerlo" Levantó los puños, dispuesta a dar pelea hasta el final. Su contrincante sonrió, disparando otro gancho que esquivó por los pelos.

Sólo cinco segundos.

O por lo menos eso supuso, sólo podía ver la mano levantada, el resto se difuminaba en una mezcla de sudor y dolor punzante tras su sien derecha.

Conectó un suave golpe en la mandíbula, para medir distancia, antes de reventar un puñetazo en la mejilla de la mujer. El sonido limpio, el peso en su hombro, el crujir de la mandíbula. Todo su cuerpo se lo gritó, le informó que en un instante la había noqueado. Cayó junto al repiquetear de la campana. Sería un K.O., suponía. La fuerza abandonó su cuerpo, balanceándose por unos instantes antes de caer hacia atrás, Mai saltó entre las cuerdas del improvisado ring para sostenerla, evitando que se hiciera más daño.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Puedes verme con claridad?- La mujer entornó los ojos, enfocando la figura recortada por uno de los faroles de la calle.

-Creo que sí… no estoy mareada, por lo menos…- Sonrió, había terminado en el primer round, si no hubiera sido descuidada no habría necesitado de las solicitas manos de la peli naranja para sostenerla.

-¿Cuántos ves?- La peli naranja levantó una mano frente a su rostro, con tres dedos erguidos. La mujer enfocó la vista, concentrándose en reconocerlos nítidamente.

-¿Tres…?- Respondió al fin, algo dudosa.

-Bien, vamos, salgamos de aquí, es suficiente por hoy… Mikoto se encargará de la siguiente- Le pasó un brazo por el hombro, ayudándola a sostenerse y guiándola hacia la acera. La dejo con cuidado en el suelo, derramo sobre ella una botella de agua y luego volvió a la esquina, esta vez para supervisar el combate de la pelinegra. La mujer observó su puño, marcado por callos y por sangre de su contrincante y propia. La palma aún estaba limpia, blanca por la fuerza con la que apretaba cada uno de los golpes. Le dolían las costillas y el hombro, pero eso ya era natural. Sólo una noche más de lo usual "¿Cómo llegué a esto?". Volvió a observar su palma, temblaba ligeramente, eso también era normal. No recordaba ya un momento en que las hubiera visto sin estar teñidas por los signos de pelea. Mucho tiempo ya que no las veía así… sí, su vida se había transformado en un ir y venir vertiginoso y sus manos, dolidas manos, habían sido abandonadas al destino. Forjadas pelea tras pelea, lucha tras lucha y lágrima tras lágrima, ahora estaban ahí, preparadas. Eran unas manos fuertes, pero solitarias. Acarició levemente el aro dorado que decoraba su oreja izquierda, uno de los pocos accesorios que usaba, antes de desenrollar las vendas que cubrían sus nudillos. Estaba bien, se había acostumbrado, después de todo, no conocía otro ritmo de vida.

-¡Hey!, aquí ya terminó- Mai la llamó, mientras Mikoto se bajaba del ring sola, algo mareada, pero bien al parecer. La peli azul la saludó con una mano, antes de levantarse. La sangre fresca en su sudadera blanca y el aro dorado brillaron un par de veces, haciendo guiños rápidos.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Um, no era muy fuerte…- Le acarició la cabeza, desordenando su cabello ya rebelde. Mikoto era aún una niña, pero ya con la suficiente agilidad y valentía para hacerse cargo de sí misma.

-Entonces, vamos a casa… hablaremos con Midori mañana, definitivamente estas no le sirven- Una ligera briza las acarició. Era una noche cálida de verano. Y lo único que las tres deseaban era dormir. Mañana sería otro día para celebrar. Mañana sería otro día para pelear.

-Vamos, Natsuki, Mikoto, estoy segura que están hambrientas… hice almuerzo de sobra para la noche, además ustedes no comieron nada desde la mañana…- Mai les sonrió, ocultando tras sus parpados sus pupilas preocupadas. Esa noche habían salido bien, pero no siempre lo hacían. No cuando ellas siempre apostaban por ser un caballo perdedor. Las observó alejarse, algo adelantadas, comentando puntos sobre las peleas y cómo encararlas. Ella también sonrió, triste, era la única forma de sobrevivir cuando se estaba solo, ser un caballo perdedor. Bajo la titilante luz de los faroles se perdieron, en dirección a la pequeña casa que compartían.

* * *

><p>-¡Arriba, Natsuki!- Mai golpeó el futón de la morena, pero esta sólo se dio media vuelta, cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada. -¡Vamos, has faltado demasiado a la escuela, tienes que ir aunque sea una vez a la semana!-<p>

-No quiero mamá Mai… me duele todo…- La morena aferró con más fuerza la almohada y las mantas, negándose a abandonar su plácido lugar de descanso.

-Arriba o no hay almuerzo para ti-

-Hoy hay peleas, no habría almuerzo de todas formas…- La peli naranja suspiró, levantándose y observándola desde arriba. La dejaría dormir si fuera posible, a ella misma le dolía levantarla. Pero tenía que ir, no podía permitir que Natsuki o Mikoto quedaran sin la educación básica.

-Levántate o llamaré a Mikoto para que te despierte- El efecto fue instantáneo. Natsuki se levantó en dos segundos, con una mirada de susto y sorpresa en sus pupilas. –Ven, el desayuno está en la mesa…-

-Joder, Mai… ¿No podía dormir siquiera un poco más?- La morena bostezó ampliamente, tallándose la nuca mientras seguía a su amiga hasta el comedor cocina de la casa que arrendaban.

-Ya estás justa en la hora, Mikoto está terminando su desayuno para irse…- Comentó por sobre el hombro. La pequeña habitación que hacía de comedor estaba ocupada por la niña morena que ingería cantidades abrumadoras de comida. Frente a ella la mesa cargaba aún una gran cantidad de alimentos. El estómago de la peli azul rugió en cuánto sintió el olor del desayuno golpearle la nariz.

-No veo cuál es el problema con saltarse un par de días de clases…- Suspiró tomando los palillos y el plato de arroz que le ofrecía la joven Tokiha.

-No es sólo un par de días, son varios, ya faltas demasiado por las peleas no puedes faltar sólo porque sí…- Natsuki observó a la joven por sobre su tazón. Tenía razón en eso, no le gustaban las clases, ni mucho menos, pero si Mai se lo pedía ella iría. Y Mikoto lo hacía por la misma razón. Después de todo la peli naranja hacía todo lo que podía también para mantenerlas a las tres a flote y en funcionamiento. Ella era la única razón por la que no se habían internado aún más en las peleas callejeras. –Mírame- Ordenó, levantando la vista de su propio desayuno. Natsuki clavó sus pupilas verdes en las moradas, que registraban su rostro con minuciosidad. –Bueno… no tienes marcas visibles, hoy no te preguntaran por qué llegas a veces tan golpeada…-

-Ya no lo hacen, suponen que sólo soy una delincuente. Por mí está bien…- Terminó de desayunar. Colocó los palillos en orden sobre el tazón y agradeció con una reverencia por la comida. Se levantó, tenía quince minutos para bañarse y vestirse antes que se hiciera demasiado tarde para ir a la escuela.

-Mikoto, ven, déjame revisar ese moretón…- Escuchó como sus amigas conversaban suavemente en el comedor. Sonrió, no era una vida fácil, pero tampoco le molestaba. Las tenía a ellas, y eso era suficiente. Se necesitaban, después de todo, estaban en una situación que se balanceaba en los límites. Inestables, siempre bajo presión, su mayor logro era mantenerse en la cuerda floja sin caer. Una ducha de agua fría estaría bien, haría que sus músculos se relajasen y no dolieran por el día. Necesitaba cuidarlos, era una de sus pocas fuentes de ingreso.

-Sobre todo cuando eres un caballo perdedor…- Susurró, abriendo la llave de agua fría y colocándose bajo el chorro para su ducha rápida.

-¿Cuándo te encontrarás con Midori?- Mai gritó desde la entrada del baño. Bajó un poco el agua para poder hablar mejor. Tampoco tenía un inconveniente con ello.

-Luego de la escuela, me dará el dinero de ayer y el programa para hoy-

-Natsuki… Insisto en que…-

-No ganas lo suficiente, Mai, y tienes a Takumi, no puedes abandonarlo, ¿No?- La morena cerró la llave y se vistió con rapidez. Su uniforme escolar siempre estaba guardado en el armario del baño, junto con el de Mikoto. Sonrió agradecida cuando lo tomó, rompiendo el doblado casi perfecto que le era característico a la mujer. Después de todo Mai era una madre muy solicita. –Estaremos bien, no jugamos de forma tan arriesgada-

-Si tú lo dices…- Se rindió la peli naranja, abandonando la puerta. No le gustaba para nada. De hecho, la asustaba. Pero Natsuki tenía razón, lo necesitaban si querían sobrevivir.

Después de todo, su vida estaba llena de inconvenientes que para ellas en realidad no lo eran.

Su vida estaba llena de trabas que habían aprendido a saltar. Que saltaban con naturalidad.

* * *

><p>Le sonrió a la niña, asintiendo ante sus acotaciones y comentarios. No la escuchaba realmente, no podía seguir el ritmo frenético en la conversación que llevaba Mikoto. Nunca había podido hacerlo, a veces se preguntaba si incluso Mai podía seguirla. Pero asentía y le sonreía por el lado, suavemente, más como una sombra que una sonrisa real. Estaba bien, para la niña era suficiente. Así la distraería de las miradas que recaían en ellas.<p>

En sus golpes.

Y luego, sin recato alguno, en sus manos.

Sus maltrechas manos…

La mirada verde relampagueó nuevamente hacia las pupilas doradas que seguían su vista. Por un momento se había perdido totalmente en sí misma, desviando la vista hasta los nudillos de ambas, marcados y llagados. Sonrió más anchamente, borrando cualquier preocupación de su rostro. No podía dejar que le afectara, no podía dejar que Mikoto lo notara. Era una niña aún, después de todo. No sería justo para ella.

No lo era.

**Y tampoco es justo para ti, pero ya no puedes hacer mucho…**

Aún quedaba un buen trecho que recorrer en el tren, pero la conversación incesante de la pelinegra la mantendría distraída. De nada servía pensar en el pasado. Tenían que ver hacia el futuro, tenían que seguir.

Buscar una manera de seguir.

-¿Natsuki?, ¡Natsuki!- Una mano agitándose frente a su rostro la devolvió inmediatamente a su realidad. Involuntariamente echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, alejándose de la mano intrusa, a la vez que subía las propias empuñadas, dispuesta a dar pelea. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a distinguir el movimiento de los pasajeros a su alrededor para alejarse. Logró dominar ese impulso aprendido luego de años, no llegó a subir sus manos, no llegó a retroceder el paso, logró mantenerse frente a la joven sin cambiar significativamente su postura. Mikoto la observaba con cierto pánico en sus ojos dorados, no podían caer tan fácil, no podían mostrarse tan fácil.

Y eso incluso ella, en su ignorancia, lo sabía.

-Lo siento… ¿Qué decías?- La joven colocó su mochila sobre el hombro, evitando así pensar en la sangre que golpeaba sus puños, deseosa de hacerlos estallar.

-Te preguntaba si querías algo de los dulces que preparó Mai, me los pasó antes de separarnos en la estación- Le mostró una caja, más de la mitad del contenido había desaparecido, pero supuso que el hecho de guardarle unos pocos era un gesto de amor superior para la pelinegra. Sonrió de medio lado, negando con la cabeza. Estaba bien, podía tenerlos todos. Precisamente no era hambre lo que sentía en ese momento.

**Mientes, estás hambrienta, todo tu cuerpo te lo dice, estás muy hambrienta de muchas cosas…**

-Hoy…-

-Sí, hoy- Cortó, tomando uno de los pequeños pasteles y metiéndolo a la fuerza en su boca. No necesitaba escuchar más, no debían hablar más de eso. Mikoto aún no dimensionaba lo tabú que podía ser ese tema.

-Genial… quiero conocer a las nuevas que traerá Midori- Sonrió, con la boca llena, un par de migajas adornaban la comisura de sus labios. Nasuki suspiró, pasándole bruscamente la manga de su camisa por la boca para limpiársela, no sólo Mai tenía que servirle de madre a la niña. La pelinegra sonrió más anchamente. Un ligero sentimiento cálido la recorrió. Desordenó su cabello, en la acostumbrada caricia. Era sólo una niña, a sus trece años poseía la agilidad de un gato y la fuerza de un lince, pero seguía siendo una niña. No era justo.

Definitivamente no lo era.

Pero no tenían más opciones.

Un pequeño parche se despegó de su mejilla, se lo pegó de vuelta distraídamente con el reverso de la mano, en un gesto mecánico y practicado. Ya habían sido muchas veces que repetía ese gesto.

-¿Natsuki?- Inquirió la pequeña, confiriéndole cierto aire de seriedad a su rostro risueño. Su voz cambió, algo más gruesa. A su compañera no se le pasó por alto ese detalle, algo necesitaba Mikoto, algo para lo que requería de su ayuda.

-¿Hm?- La peliazul miraba por la ventana, pronto estarían en la estación, la escuela se perfilaba en medio de la maraña de edificios que cruzaba y conformaba la ciudad. Por la esquina de su visión distinguió cómo Mikoto juntaba las manos en un gesto de vergüenza y suplica. Un escalofrío de mala espina le recorrió la espalda

-¿Puedes enseñarme matemáticas?... tengo un examen ahora y no he estudiado nada…-

-¡Oi!- Se giró, enfrentándola. -¿No se supone que ayer le dijiste a Mai que no tenías nada?- Reclamó, faltaban veinte minutos para que las clases empezaran, ¿Cómo diablos podría enseñarle algo en ese tiempo? -¡Ya sabes que la escuela es una de tus prioridades!-

-Es que lo olvidé…- Se pasó una mano por el rostro, deseaba darle un buen golpe, pero debía controlarse. Al fondo sintió como se alzaba nuevamente el hambre. La reprimió con una bocanada de aire cargado y usado. La observó de nuevo, registrando su postura suplicante. No podría enseñarle lo suficiente para que fuera excelente, pero tal vez si tenía algo de suerte podría aprobar.

-Rápido, saca tus apuntes y dime que tienes que saber…- Comentó, apurándola con un gesto de los dedos. El tren se detuvo en la estación con un chirrido de frenos y el suspirar del aire al escaparse de la máquina. Saltaron hacia la estación junto a un torrente casi inacabable de personas que se dirigían a su mismo destino. Mientras la peliazul revisaba el libro de su amiga y caminaba hacia la salida, intentando no golpear a nadie. A su alrededor los estudiantes se congregaban para otro día de escuela.

* * *

><p>-Kuga…, ¡Kuga!- La morena saltó, desde su puesto observaba la ventana. Su mirada se perdía entre el patio que ocupaba la mitad del edificio y las personas que, allá abajo, seguían con sus actividades diarias. Se giró, había estado sumida en sus pensamientos nuevamente, y volvían a sorprenderla por tercera vez en el día. Esa mañana se había levantado demasiado pensativa para su gusto. -¿Dónde estabas, Kuga?, ¿Quieres unírtenos?, estoy seguro que puedes ganarles a unos cuantos- Tate le sonrió. Su cabello rubio y despeinado le recordó que estaba en la escuela, en su clase, con un montón de idiotas que jugaban a las vencidas. No podría ganarle a todos, lo sabía, pero sí a muchos. La joven miró el círculo de hombres que animaban a dos de sus compañeros en su reñida contienda. Negó con un gesto, declinando la invitación. No valía la pena perder energías en ello, tenía que reservarlas para esa noche. Tate levantó una mano, dispuesto a seguir disuadiéndola, pero la mirada fría y tajante lo detuvo. Levantó los hombros, restándole importancia y se retiró al círculo, arremangándose una de de las mangas de su camisa y gritando su turno. Natsuki suspiró, realmente quería jugar en ello, ayudaría a calmar su hambre, pero no podía. No debía. Registró la sala, la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos, almorzando o simplemente conversando. Desvió la mirada hasta uno de los extremos. Sus sentidos la guiaron hasta Chie quien la miraba con una extraña sonrisa. Por alguna razón no le gustó, no le gustó para nada.<p>

Y en sus corazonadas no solía equivocarse.

Volvió nuevamente la vista al patio de la escuela. Abajo el equipo de basquetbol corría su carrera diaria. Su vista se perdió en ellas. Eso también le daba hambre. Ella lo sabía, pero prefería no decirlo, no asumirlo. Ya tenía suficientes problemas en su vida como para preocuparse de un conflicto existencial. Sería para después, para después. Como todo, se arreglaría con el tiempo.

Su estómago rugió, levemente. Apretó su palma contra su abdomen, en un intento inútil por callarlo. No podía comer ese día. No había almuerzo para ella los días de pelea. Ya había cometido el error una vez. Vomitar luego de un golpe en el estómago fue un recordatorio más que suficiente. Cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada de nuevo.

No, ella aprendía.

Debía hacerlo.

Las lecciones que le daban eran demasiado duras como para darse el lujo de repetirlas.

Nuevamente observó la hilera de estudiantes trotando. Era una mala hora para practicar, pero supuso que no tendrían otro momento. Sus piernas se acompasaban rítmicamente, siguiendo seguramente la voz de la capitana. Podía imaginarlo con facilidad.

Un-Dos-Un-Dos-Un-Dos…

Era una letanía que en el momento se hacía eterna. Pero que luego tomaba el matiz de una predicación. Y las piernas dejaban de sentir, los pies respondían a la vez. Un-Dos… Natsuki sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose nuevamente en su escritorio, su estomago rugiente, su cuaderno abierto en una página al azar. En su situación. Levantó uno de sus lápices, jugando a equilibrarlo. Se preguntó cómo le habría ido a la joven Minagi, no había alcanzado a decirle mucho, pero si recordaba el par de fórmulas que le había estampado en un papel lograría pasar ese examen.

Y la hora del almuerzo seguía extendiéndose, lánguidamente.

Su estómago punzó antes de gruñir nuevamente.

De nada serviría, su voluntad podía ser férrea, y en eso momento lo era.

Aunque dolía, y mucho. A veces, el aguijón del hambre tenía más fuerza que un golpe.

Ella misma gruñó, exasperada. Aún tenía media hora que gastar antes de que se reiniciaran las clases. No tenía en esa clase, ni en otras, nadie con quien hablar. Sus magulladuras y mal carácter se habían encargado de ello. Recordó que hacía un par de años, cuando era aún más niña de lo que se sentía en ese momento, intentó pasar ese tiempo de abstinencia con un cigarrillo. Fumó en la azotea, aspirando el aire rudamente, sintiéndose importante, fuerte, grande. Ese día le patearon el trasero en la noche. No había vuelto a fumar antes de una pelea. Se rehusaba a hacerlo. Suspiró, escrutando rápidamente la hora en su móvil.

Sólo faltaban quince minutos.

Abajo distinguió a Mikoto, corriendo tras un gato o algo parecido. Sus compañeras de clases iban detrás, muy atrás, intentando seguirle el paso. Sonrió, la niña tenía más amistades y una vida social más activa. Ella era más abierta y comunicativa. Estaba bien, su personalidad lo requería. Tal vez, incluso, alguna de esas compañeras le hubiera permitido copiar en su examen de matemáticas. **Seguiremos peleando, pero esas peleas no han tocado su corazón… ella es una buena peleadora…**

Abrió nuevamente su cuaderno, estaba a rebosar de dibujos, algunas palabras sueltas, sombreados, cuentas, pero pocos apuntes de verdad. No le gustaba la escuela, para nada. Y no era algo que podía sazonar con mayonesa, por más que lo intentara. La imagen de Mikoto manchando sus cuadernos con la salsa amarilla la hizo sonreír. Había demorado semanas en sacarle todo el color amarillo a los libros, pero había valido la pena. Repasó un par de fórmulas, lo único que realmente se le daba bien, pero pronto se perdió en sus pensamientos otra vez. El lápiz volvió a formar erráticos dibujos, nada que pudiera identificarse, nada que pudiera rescatarse de la maraña de líneas, al igual que la maraña de pensamientos que llenaban su cabeza.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Estaba ansiosa. Ella también quería saber, quería conocer, quería pelear.

Había iniciado como una necesidad, luego como un trabajo. Y ahora era también una afición autodestructiva. Al fondo de sí el rugido sordo del hambre se alzó. La bestia que guardaba en lo más profundo siempre estaba lista para surgir y cazar. Natsuki respiró hondo.

-Tranquila, tranquila… ya llegará la noche- Le susurró, intentando calmarla. Necesitaba que estuviera controlada, por lo menos hasta esa noche. Luego le daría cuerda, le daría bastante cuerda. Sonrió, la campana sonó, devolviendo a todos a sus respectivos asientos. Sólo necesitaba pasar ese nuevo bloque de clases para volver a respirar libre. Libre…

Unos asientos más adelante, Chie volvió la mirada hacia ella otra vez. Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espina, no le gustaba. La joven era aguda, muy aguda. Si no se andaba con cuidado podría identificarla con facilidad. Podría desenmascararla con facilidad. Y no quería trasladarse, no otra vez. Ya tenía suficientes contratiempos.

Colocando el lápiz nuevamente en su mano, se sumergió en el sopor que inevitablemente traían consigo las clases. Pesadas, incoherentes, inútiles. En su mente se desplegaron campos de oportunidades, suavemente se perdió en ellas. El hambre pasó a ser una ligera molestia.

Estaría bien, estaba segura de ello.

* * *

><p>-No- Sentenció, por décima vez, mientras retiraba unos platos.<p>

-Mai, no he comido nada… ¡Ten piedad!- La joven Minagi se colgó de su espalda, sollozando por un plato de ramen. Sin embargo la mujer siguió ocupada en sus tareas, terminando de recoger mesas y subiendo las sillas. El café cerraba a esa hora, como era usual, y Mikoto saltaba de calle en calle para ir a buscarla luego de la escuela. -¡Te prometo que guardaré algo para Natsuki!-

-Ni tú ni Natsuki pueden comer… espera hasta mañana Mikoto- Mai terminó de recoger las sillas, suspiró satisfecha. Había sido un buen día y sentía deseos de cocinar algo bueno para cuando sus compañeras terminaran de 'ganarse el pan'

-Pero…-

-¿Pero?, terminarás vomitando… eso es perder la comida, y perder la comida es un crimen, ¿No, Mikoto?- La niña se bajó de sus hombros, mientras la joven terminaba de ordenar las mesas y se estiraba la espalda, haciendo tronar sus huesos.

-Sí… es un pecado…- Se dejó caer al suelo, con los brazos cruzados y un puchero dibujado en los labios, pero no volvió a quejarse. Un ruido de su estómago reemplazo el silencio, provocando su sonrojo y las risas de Mai. Eso también la hacía sentirse culpable, pero era, lejos, lo mejor, no podía permitirles comer antes de una pelea, lo único que conseguirían sería perder miserablemente y luego tener un ataque al estómago. No, lo mejor sería hacerla esperar.

Esperar.

Y pelear.

Como toda la vida habían hecho.

-¿Natsuki no dijo a qué hora llegaría?-

-No, creo que espera que nos adelantemos, comentó algo sobre hablar con Midori- Mikoto notó las sombras de preocupación que se cernían sobre los ojos lilas, pero no hizo acotación alguna. Cuando Natsuki hablaba con Midori siempre terminaban con oponentes más fuertes, con heridas más grandes y con más dinero. No le molestaba.

Apretó el puño, recordando la sensación del golpe.

No le molestaba en absoluto, la probaba a ella misma, pero le dolía ver la preocupación en los ojos de su compañera. Mai nunca aprobaba las 'subidas de nivel' como las llamaba Natsuki. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo necesitaban más dinero. Y ella también lo sabía. Sonrió.

Comían más.

Había menos.

Y costaba más.

No le importaba, le gustaba, después de todo. Era lo único que conocía, lo único a lo que había sido expuesta.

-Bueno, esto ya está listo, ¿Nos vamos?- La invitó, tendiéndole una mano hacia el exterior. La tarde moría suavemente fuera, con los dorados toques del sol que trazaban largas sombras en las calles poco transitadas. La pelinegra asintió, siguiéndola hacia el fresco exterior. Aún era verano, el otoño sólo empezaba a insinuarse y la temperatura era agradable a grado sumo. Colocando el candado y guardando las llaves en su bolsillo, Mai le sonrió a la niña, guiándola por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo fijo aún. Era temprano, tenían tiempo para disfrutar, para recorrer, para olvidar.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Natsuki apretaba una pequeña hoja de papel blanca. La apretaba sin verla, casi desgarrado el áspero papel entre sus dedos helados, sus pupilas fijas en la mujer que se despedía apresuradamente con un gesto de la mano y desaparecía por uno de los recodos del camino, dejándola a solas en el pequeño parque que les servía de oficina. Dio un par de pasos tentativos, sin desviar la vista del recodo, la esquina por la que ella había llegado y por la que tendría que irse.

Pateó una lata, rompiendo el silencio del lugar. Todo oscurecía rápidamente, acercándola a la hora en que pondría su pellejo en juego nuevamente. Y todo estaba en silencio a su alrededor, como si el anuncio de su derrota o victoria no fuera más que una historia silenciada. Con las manos en los bolsillos pateó de nuevo. Un papel arrugado y algo destrozado le daba las indicaciones de ese día, pero ella estaba cansada. Era una condena, una jodida condena y el papel impregnado del sudor de sus palmas se lo repetía constantemente. Levantó la vista, en busca de respuestas, pero el cielo aún tibio no respondió, nunca lo hacía. Era igual que todos. Un maldito espectador. La lata se partió en pequeñas aristas metálicas cuando reventó una patada en contra de ella. En su espalda, el pequeño bolso le ardía como fuego. En él estaba su camiseta gastada, sus vendas, todo su equipo. Observó el suelo apretando contra él sus pies.

Sintió el palpitar de la ciudad bajo sus plantas.

Y el susurrar del viento en su cabello.

Si cerraba los ojos podía sentirlo a su alrededor. Llenaban el aire que la rodeaba.

Suspiró, aún era muy pronto, demasiado.

-Aún estoy viva…- Se murmuró, intentando infundirse ánimos. Y era cierto, no importaba cuanto pasaba a su alrededor, cuanto su vida se convertía en un torbellino, cuanto realmente deseaba no estarlo. Estaba viva, y lucharía con uñas y dientes por seguir estándolo.

Sacó con cuidado la pequeña hoja de papel que ni siquiera había mirado cuando Midori se la entregó, junto al dinero. Solo una para cada una.

Pesos livianos.

Volvió a guardar las señas e inició el camino. Lentamente dirigió sus pasos hasta la esquina olvidada en la que se jugaban la piel. Se encontraría con Mikoto y Mai allá, se encontraría con sus oponentes.

Se encontraría con los ojos de la bestia, observándola desde las sombras, esperando que flaqueara para devorarla por completo.

Acomodándose el bolso en el hombro apuró el paso, con el último rastro del sol tras ella. Su sombra guió el camino, extendiéndose hasta casi tocar el fin de las calles. Más allá de la ciudad.

_NdA: Ok, lo admito, este es un experimento. Aún está en fase de planificación, así que si tienen consultas, críticas, lo que sea, no duden en hacerlas. Este capítulo siento fue algo lento, pero la idea es presentar el conflicto (Ya saben, Shizuru, por alguna razón, siempre aparece un poco más adelante en mis fics... le gusta hacerse de rogar a la mujer). A pesar de que tenía otras historias (de bestias, licántropos, fantasía, etc) en fase de planificación también terminé con esta... así que, bueh. Ustedes dirán =) [por cierto, ando buscando un poco de ayuda... veré que se puede hacer xD] ¡Saludos!_


	2. Intersecciones

****Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise****

**Capítulo 2**

**Intersecciones**

Las puertas del tren golpearon con fuerza tras ella. Una turba humana guió sus pasos hacia la salida. No pudo evitar observar hacia los lados, todo a su alrededor, rostros que se confundían a su alrededor, alargados, eternos, iguales. Casi pudo sentir como sus colmillos crecían, se sentía como un depredador jugueteando, suavemente, entre sus presas. Sus manos se crisparon sin darse cuenta.

Siguió la fila de estudiantes que iniciaba el camino a la escuela. Estaba sola, pero no le molestaba, Mikoto había tenido problemas para levantarse luego de la noche anterior. Los uniformes de la escuela alrededor le saludaban. No eran la gran cosa, todos iguales, la marca de una escuela pública, un buen lugar por donde todos pasaban por igual. Sin diferencia, sin nada especial. Levantó la barbilla, ella era más y lo sabía.

En medio del tumulto distinguió la característica cinta roja de la presidenta. Un escarlata profundo que desde su brazo hacía resaltar su posición. Escondida en la multitud dejó que su mirada vagara por ella. Era alta, más que la media, la coronilla de su cabello sobresalía entre medio de las chicas que la rodeaban. Natsuki se adelantó unos pasos, mirando con el rabillo del ojo hacia su dirección. Tenía ese extraño color de ojos rojizos, la mujer se escapaba de lo que ella antes había visto, le sorprendía e intrigaba a la vez. Mantuvo la distancia, aún inseparable de la multitud que avanzaba y se disgregaba camino a la entrada. La peliazul siguió con la vista el caminar elegante de la castaña. Era, en muchos sentidos, especial, pero no rompería la barrera que las separaba, estaba bien así, no le correspondía y no rompería ese delicado equilibrio. No la conocía en persona, a la poderosa Fujino-sama, y seguramente no lo haría, pero le gustaba observarla. Era hermosa, iba mucho más allá de la simple belleza, tenía un algo más que hipnotizaba. Su presencia llenaba todo, tenía esa atracción magnética que movía a las personas. Ella podía susurrar a los demás y el resto le escucharía.

Shizuru Fujino. Ojeó nuevamente su banda roja, un pequeño desliz rojo destellaron en sus iris verdes.

Esa mujer seguramente tendría todo lo que se propusiera gracias a su gran presencia. Natsuki era distinta. Tragó, intentando pasar el mal sabor de la boca. Ella era distinta, y lo sabía. Tenía que abrirse paso en el mundo a golpes.

O más bien a mordidas.

Bajó la vista, olvidando todo lo que le rodeaba, intentando borrar el recuerdo de la joven moviéndose entre la masa. Otra punzada de curiosidad y necesidad le hizo sujetarse suavemente un costado.

No.

No.

Estaba prohibido.

Estaban solos, todos estaban solos. Natsuki lo sabía, y no podía hacer nada por ello. No podía intentar seguir el paso de los demás, ni tampoco intentar que los demás siguieran el propio. Estaban solos en medio de la lucha, en medio del gentío interminable. En esa gran masa de gente cada uno era un pequeño universo indescifrable.

Y ella no era la excepción.

Estaba sola, y, por seguridad, debía seguir así. Nunca había hecho siquiera el intento de cruzar caminos con la castaña, mucho menos hablarle o saludarla. No quería inmiscuirla en algo que no tenía fondo, ni tampoco deseaba terminar ella en una situación de la que jamás saldría, de la que jamás se desprendería.

-No tengo un futuro que ofrecer- Se susurró, cambiando su dirección y tomando una de las entradas laterales de la escuela. Evitó la pequeña avalancha de gente que se concentraba en las puertas principales y, a la vez, el grupo de alumnos que se arremolinaban en torno a la Kaichou. Como un perro avergonzado y herido la peliazul se desvaneció en medio de sus compañeros, tomando la entrada lateral y perdiéndose por los pasillos. Intentaba pasar desapercibida, intentaba ser una más entre todos.

Natsuki sólo quería terminar su día de clases y salir de ahí. Era asfixiante.

* * *

><p>-Kuga-kun.., ¡Kuga-kun!- La joven se levantó de un salto, reconociendo su nombre en las palabras del profesor. El hombre la miró con un resoplido, era la tercera vez que perdía el hilo de atención en la clase. Pasaba en cada una de sus materias, después de todo, esa alumna era la alumna problema de la que todos los profesores comentaban. Pero tres veces en menos de media hora era demasiado. –Quiero ver sus ojos en el pizarrón… ¿Podría pasar adelante y resolver el ejercicio?- Exigió, golpeando suavemente la pizarra con una tiza. La peliazul dibujó una mueca en su rostro y, en silencio, inició el recorrido al frente de la sala. Era estúpido, no sabía la respuesta, no la sabría ni siquiera aunque un rayo divino la golpeara de lleno. Sonrió, imaginándose un golpe de dios dándole en el rostro, por lo menos serviría para despertarla. Matemáticas estaba lejos de ser su mejor asignatura. Se perdía en medio de tantos números y signos, no entendía el por qué de tanta ecuación y operación cuando ella podía resolver todo lo que necesitaba con unas cuantas sumas y restas. Tomó el pedazo de tiza que el profesor extendía en su palma. Lo miró unos momentos y luego dirigió la vista al hombre, que tenía sus ojos fijos en sus nudillos. Natsuki carraspeó, intentando recuperar la atención del profesor. Este giró nuevamente su rostro hacia ella y una mueca de disgusto pero también de resignación se dibujó en sus labios cuando la joven negó con la cabeza. –Vuelve a tu puesto… hablaremos más tarde- Sentenció, cogiendo la tiza y redirigiéndose al resto de la clase. El curso completo miraba la escena sin sorpresa. Kuga era así, no solía contestar, tampoco prestar atención.<p>

Y para nadie era un choque su actitud fría y algo insolente.

Chie volvió su espalda para mirar como su compañera volvía al último asiento de la fila. Natsuki no correspondió su mirada, volvió los ojos al cielo soleado de la tarde, quitándole importancia al asunto. Sólo quedaba una asignatura más antes de poder escapar de esa prisión. Estaba preocupada, Mikoto no despertó esa mañana llena de energía como solía ser. Quería regresar y ver a la pequeña.

Quería regresar a casa.

La joven con lentes volvió nuevamente la vista al frente. No sin antes remover sus gafas, dándole con el reflejo metálico del marco en la cara a la peliazul. Natsuki no se dio por enterada, sin girar el rostro o los ojos. Chie subió los hombros a la vez que volvía a tomar su lápiz y garabateaba un par de apuntes. Luego hablaría con ella, la joven estaba despertando demasiadas dudas que exigían una respuesta.

Kuga siempre había sido un caso, pero sólo había caído en su atención hacía muy poco tiempo, desde que se fijó en cómo miraba a la presidenta. La joven anotó un par de fórmulas y luego inició un punteo con sus ideas originales. Siempre las anotaba y luego las contrastaba, intentaba siempre depurar lo más posible sus impresiones.

El placer de saber.

El poder de saber.

Eso era lo que le interesaba. Y Kuga podía darle mucho poder, esa joven era incontrolable incluso para los profesores, hasta ahora nadie en la escuela encontraba la manera de corregir o refrenar su comportamiento, mucho menos la manera de dirigirlo. Sonrió. El timbre repicó por todo el edificio, sacándolos a todos de su sopor y provocando suspiros y exclamaciones de alegría.

Por fin el día terminaba.

Natsuki se levantó, guardando todo con rapidez, sin dirigir la mirada a un punto específico. Sólo quería largarse, si tenía suerte el profesor lo olvidaría y podría seguir su camino a casa sin más preocupaciones.

-Kuga-kun, ven acá-

Aunque claro, eso era pedirle mucho a su suerte.

Colocándose su mochila al hombro se acercó sin ganas al escritorio en el que el hombre terminaba de guardar sus papeles. Esperó a que cerrara su maletín y aspirara profundamente una bocanada de aire, preparándose para el encuentro con su alumna. Cuando se giró a verla se sorprendió de encontrar los ojos verdes en una línea con los de él.

Estaba acostumbrado a mirar hacia abajo. Sus alumnos solían ser más bajos.

Luego recordó que Natsuki iba un año atrasada. Y aún así era alta, muy alta para su gusto.

-Kuga-kun- Inició, recobrando la compostura, sin que la joven llegara realmente a notar su traspiés. –Estoy preocupado por tus notas, por tu atención a la clase… y por tus faltas a la escuela- Invitó a la joven a sentarse con un gesto mientras él se apoyaba en el escritorio, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para seguir. –A decir verdad… todos los profesores lo estamos. Hemos hablado del tema y…- Pareció pensarlo un segundo. Un par de puntadas golpearon el estómago de la mujer, casi veía hacia dónde se dirigía esa charla. No le gustaba.

No le gustaba para nada.

-Hemos decidido que tomarás clases extra, luego del final de clases… te asignaremos un alumno de un curso superior para que se encargue de ellas… y no, no puedes faltar ni rehuirlas. Es por tu bien, por tu futuro, Kuga-kun- Sentenció, al ver como la joven abría la boca para protestar. –Empezarás desde la próxima semana- El hombre se levantó, y sin agregar nada más abandonó la sala. Natsuki miró como se retiraba de la sala y se perdía entre los pasillos, con una sensación de opresión en el pecho.

Sentada sobre el pequeño escritorio de escuela, sola, en medio de la tarde que pasaba lentamente. Una mano en un bolsillo y la otra en su mochila, colgando. La joven sintió deseos de gritar. Seguiría ahí, seguiría ahí encerrada por mucho tiempo más. Un tiempo que, desde su posición, le parecía intrazable, interminable.

Se levantó de mala gana, pateando de paso la pata metálica que quedaba más cerca, rumeando maldiciones en contra de todo el cuerpo de profesores de esa maldita escuela.

Dejó que sus piernas reaccionaran solas, llevándola de regreso a casa.

O eso pensó.

Pronto sus pies la dirigieron a los pisos superiores, pasó por fuera de los salones de música y ciencias. Ruidos apagados por las paredes se filtraban desde ellos, no les prestó atención alguna, perdida en medio del sentimiento de impotencia y cólera que lentamente se goteaba y filtraba a su sangre. Subió la última escalera estrecha y se encontró, de pronto, en la azotea, con una ráfaga de aire frío golpeándole el rostro.

El lugar estaba vacío. Pronto se sintió más sosegada. El viento soplaba sin descanso, enfriándole la sangre y la cabeza, permitiéndole razonar con mayor claridad.

-Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más- Se murmuró, frotándose los ojos con las palmas. No podía dejar que vieran su propia desazón, su desilusión, su anhelo de escapar. Dio un par de vueltas, respirando agitadamente y luego se dejó caer, apoyando la espalda a la reja protectora de la azotea.

Dentro de ella el animal se agitaba, parecía querer arrancar de su pecho y devorar al mundo que le molestaba. Apretó con mayor fuerza las palmas contra sus ojos y recogió sus piernas. Sin darse cuenta pronto estaba llorando.

No era justo.

Estaba sola, y no podía darse el lujo de compañía.

Seguiría sola, sola.

Y por intentar mejorarlo su entorno simplemente iba de mal en peor.

Quería descansar.

Sólo eso, tomar una gran bocanada de aire y descansar.

Desde la entrada, sin emitir un solo sonido, apoyada contra la muralla y sujetando la puerta con un pie Chie la observaba. Había visto cómo la joven escapaba y, envalentonada por una corazonada, decidió seguirla. Desde allí vigilaba el llanto silencioso y desesperado.

Tras esa historia había mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Por un momento pensó en acercarse, pero desechó la idea. Aún no era el momento.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad y volvió a los pisos inferiores, Natsuki merecía privacidad, hasta ella lo sabía.

-Y Aoi debe estar esperando- Se regañó, sonriendo. Su compañera debía estar sola y aburrida en la entrada, esperando por ella.

Por fin las lágrimas detuvieron su camino. Natsuki las limpió con un gesto de impaciencia. Ella era fuerte, o eso quería creer. No podía derrumbarse así como así, debía seguir peleando. Hasta que terminara no podía dar su brazo a torcer.

Se levantó, respirando profundo y retomando el control de sus emociones nuevamente. Colgó su mochila, que había caído en medio de su arrebato al suelo, en su hombro. Sus pasos volvieron a dirigirla indistintamente hacia los pisos inferiores. Debía confiar en ellas, eran su única dirección en medio de toda la locura.

Seguía sola en ello.

Las campanas volvieron a repicar, ya era tarde y la escuela estaba cada vez más vacía. Esta vez siguió derecho, hasta la sala del concejo estudiantil. Había estado ahí muchas veces, pero siempre se enfrentaba con al hiperactiva vice-presidenta, su caso incorregible o "incorregtible" según la rubia era de tratamiento constante. Sonrió, nada de eso serviría con ella, su problema no era la escuela.

No, para nada.

Su problema era su vida entera.

Se detuvo en la puerta, una de sus manos se dirigió inconscientemente hacia la pequeña manilla para correrla. Se detuvo. No era una buena idea, no tenía idea quien había dentro, ni qué diría o haría ahí. Dejó caer sus brazos y siguió caminando. Debía volver a casa, comer algo, hacer sus ejercicios de siempre, jugar con Mikoto…

Y ya estaba dentro, observando la sala vacía. Los largos escritorios que formaban un cuadrado, aclimatado para reuniones. El estudio principal, los armarios que rodeaban y forraban una pared. Vacíos, limpios, pulcros. Un mazo de cartas estaba sobre la mesa principal, absolutamente ordenado, como el resto. Todo alumbrado por el sol que entraba de lleno en los ventanales. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas suavemente. La peliazul dio un par de vueltas por la habitación, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Qué quería hacer.

Acarició la madera tibia, otra vez la rabia volvía a dar vueltas por su sistema, nublando su mente. Seguramente la llamarían a ese salón al día siguiente, o en un par de días más. Le dictarían sentencia y la encerrarían ahí, con candado y cadena. Cerró la palma que rozaba la tibia y delgada madera en un puño.

Estaría ahí, condenada.

Se imaginó la sonrisa falsa y la mirada cautelosa que su 'senpai' le dirigiría en el momento de conocerlo. Era cierto que mantenía promedios apenas mediocres en sus asignaturas, pasando los cursos casi a rastras. Y tampoco su asistencia era la mejor, pero no podía hacer nada por ello. Estaba atada por fuerzas mayores.

Y ellos no lo entenderían.

No, ni siquiera lo intentarían.

Ni siquiera podrían entenderlo. No si quería mantener su vida tal como estaba.

Pero seguía molestándola.

Apretó más fuerte el puño y respiró, necesitaba controlarse.

Necesitaba salir de allí.

Un segundo después los rojos y azules de los naipes fueron despedidos sin orden alguno.

* * *

><p>Corría por los pasillos de la escuela, intentando encontrar la ruta de escape más inmediata. Pero no había nada. Jadeaba y el sol le daba de lleno en la espalda, pero los caminos se encontraban cerrados. Giró a la derecha, saltando un par de escalones hasta el descanso de las escaleras. Estaba en problemas, en serios problemas. Necesitaba escapar de ahí, y rápido. No podía verse involucrada en más incidentes, su reputación estaba por los suelos, era un blanco seguro para la expulsión, sólo necesitaban una excusa y estaría afuera, más que perdida en la gran ciudad. Sus pasos reverberaron contra las instalaciones vacías al caer, siguió corriendo. Arriba aún nadie lo notaba, aún nadie notaba ese pedazo de escuela que faltaba (y que accidentalmente rompió de un golpe). Saltó el último tramo de escalones y le sonrió a la puerta, aún abierta. Había escapado<p>

¡Lo había hecho!

Ahora nadie se detendría en ella para culparla por ese insignificante escritorio que ahora yacía en el suelo.

-Ara, ara, si Kuga-han sigue corriendo de esa manera tendré que suponer que ella fue la que destrozó lo que sea que se destrozó arriba-

-Shizuru…- Natsuki casi masticó el nombre, deteniéndose de sopetón. Sorprendida, acezando, entre goterones de sudor que le corrían por las cejas la observó.

¿Lo había hecho?

_NdA: Entre fiestas va este capítulo... ¡revisado por mi nueva mánager! (¿Quién, quién?, bah, lo dejo en misterio... pero es genial, ténganlo por seguro =D), espero tener el siguiente en menos tiempo, pero he avanzado lento con esta historia con el fin de ir revisándola y atando cabos... quiero que sea un trabajo muy limpio y es lo que intento. Espero les guste este capítulo, disfruten de las fiestas, coman como animales y sean unas bestias =), hasta la próxima ¡saludos!_


End file.
